Brake In
by shelby98
Summary: There's a brake in and Onodera is hurt. Takano takes care of him and as they stay together things from their past are repeated. Can Onodera stand his ground or will he finally succumb to the feeling he's been trying to hide? *Yaoi* *I do not own anything besides the plot.*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peeps! I'm working on like 14 different stories so I'm sorry for always making you guys wait on all my other stories but I promise as soon as I get everything figured out and typed up things will be perfect. I just have an over active imagination. When ever I start a story I get an idea for a new one and start writing that one and then I get another idea and the whole thing starts all over again. Luckily I think my imagination power source was fried so I'm trying to work with what I got now. So, I hope you guys like this one and please check out my other stories. There will be more chapters! Review and Please Enjoy!**

* * *

_'CRASH!"_

"Hmm?" Takano wakes up and looks at the clock and it says, 1:37 AM. _'What the hell was that? Onodera probably ran into something, the klutz I better go make sure he didn't hurt himself . . . again.'_

Takano gets up and heads to the door when there's another crash and a loud yelp.

"Onodera!" Takano ran to the door to his apartment and went out into the hall. When he got out into the hall, two men were running by to the stairs as one of them held his head. Takano turns to the door next to his to see it was busted in.

"Onodera? Are you alright?" Takano opened the door and walked into the apartment. The living room was trashed. The couches were taken apart and the coffee table was over turned with a Buddha statue on the ground.

_'The door must have been the first crash and the coffee table the second. That one guys was holding his head . . . the Buddha. Onodera must have hit him with it. Is that also who yelped?'_

"Onodera!"

"In here." Onodera's voice came from the bathroom and Takano ran in to see Onodera on the floor holding his left side, bleeding.

"Onodera, are you alright?! What happened? You're bleeding!" Takano ran over and knelt down next to Onodera.

"I'm fine, I've always been a heavy bleeder. It's nothing serious." Takano looked over Onodera. He was bleeding pretty heavily but his voice was strong and he didn't sound like he was in any pain.

"You're sure?

"Ya, I'm fine, really."

"Alright, hold still."

"Huh? Wait, what are you- Whoa!" Takano picked up Onodera bridal style, and headed out of the apartment. "Hey! Put me down!"

"That wound needs to be treated and I'm not taking care of you here. I'm taking the chance of those men coming back." Takano carried Onodera into his apartment and put him on the bathroom floor.

"Sit tight." Onodera listened and sat there as Takano went to get the first aid kit. Takano came back and pulled out what he needed.

"You really don't have to do this. I can take care of myself."

"No, it's fine. Pull off your shirt so I can clean the wound." Onodera sighed, but obeyed and took off his shirt. Takano wet a towel in the sink and started to clean off the blood that had finally stopped. Onodera had been right. The wound was small, about a inch and a half and it barely penetrated the skin.

"You were right. It's not bad at all. But why was there so much blood and why was that guy holding his head when he ran off?" Takano had an idea the Onodera hit him with the Buddha but he just wanted to make sure that it wasn't by chance the other way around.

"I hit the guy with the Buddha that my mother gave me," _'Nailed it,'_ "As for the blood, there this weird condition that runs through my family on my mom's side. Mine's not that bad, though. If that had been my mom she would've been taken to the hospital."

"I see." Takano disinfected and then finished dressing the wound. "What happened? Why did they attack your apartment?"

"When I tried to struggle one of those guys tried to stab m,e but I dodged it, for the most part. And they kept on asking where the drugs were and all the money, but the most I have of drugs in my apartment is the Advil in my medicine cabinet in the bathroom."

"Then why did they go to your apartment if you don't have what they were looking for?"

"Maybe they got the wrong apartment, or even the wrong building."

"Maybe. Alright, done." Takano cleaned up and headed to the bathroom door.

"Uh, ya, thanks for your help, so I'm just gonna- hey Takano-san? What are you doing? Takano-san? Waa! Wait, Takano-san!" Takano shut the door to the bathroom and locked Onodera in before he even had a chance to get out.

"Wait here, I'm going to call the police."

"WHAT?! Takano-san, that's really not necessary!"

"Yes, it is. Besides, the building manager needs to know so don't even move. I'm afraid if you move too much your wound will reopen so sit tight. I'll be right back."

"Hey! Let me out! Takano-san!" Takano just ignored him and called the police and the building manager.

* * *

It was an hour before everything was taken care of. Takano told the police what happened and that Onodera was staying with him. The building manager called a contractor to have the door fixed and should be done when they got home the next day.

"Thank you, have a good night."

"You too, sir." Takano closes the door and heads back to the bathroom. When Takano opened the door, he found Onodera on the floor, asleep using a towel as a pillow. Takano smirked and picked up Onodera. Takano carried Onodera to his room and laid him down. Then, without waking Onodera, he took off his own shirt and changed them both into pajama bottoms. He then climbed into bed, pulling Onodera to his chest.

Takano could smell the shampoo that Onodera used and was surprised that it was the same one that he used from when they were in high school. That's what Takano liked about Onodera, and that's he doesn't ever change. Onodera will always be the boy he fell in love with in high school. Yakano pulled Onodera even closer and fell asleep to the scent of Onodera and his light breath as it passed over his bare chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yollow! It's me and I can't wait because schools almost over and I won't be restricted from the computer any more! (You know if my report card doesn't have anything to say about it.)Boo-ya! So I hope you guys like the next installment and please review, but most importantly . . . ENJOY!**

* * *

Onodera woke up with the sun in his face and closed his eyes to bask in the warm glow . . . until he remembered last night. He sat up quickly and winced from the soreness in his side. He got out of bed and was thankful that he was still in clothes.

'Now to find the damn devil and see if I can get out of here alive,' Onodera thought to himself as he left the room and went out into the hallway. When he went out to the hallway, he could smell something amazing coming from the kitchen and headed over. He walks in to see the dishes clean, a plate with eggs toast and jam . . . and no Takano. Onodera put up his guard as high as it would go. That is before he saw the notes next to the plate.

'Takano-san wouldn't leave a note if he were here.' Onodera relaxed and picked up the note that said . . .

_Onodera,  
Eat something and rest. I already called in for you and the door should be fixed by this afternoon unless there are complications. Take it easy and I'll see you tonight.  
-Takano._

". . . "

"WHAT!" Onodera started to leave the apartment to go to his own. 'I don't need a babysitter! And I can call in for myself. He can just call me when he gets home!' When Onodera got out into the hall, he turned to his door and froze. The door was still busted and . . . there was 'DO NOT CROSS' tape across the door way. Onodera hung his head in stupidity. 'Of course this would be a crime scene. The damn idiot called the police. No wonder he said he'd see me tonight. He didn't need to call them! I could have just fixed the door myself. Damn Takano-san!' Onodera heaved a big sigh and headed back into Takano's apartment.

"Excuse me, are you Onodera Ritsu?" Onodera turned around to see a middle aged police officer looking at him intently.

"Yes, how can I help you?" The police man held up a pad and pen.

"I need to take a statement of what happened early this morning. Do you mind?"

"No, it's fine. Do I have to with you to somewhere?"

"No, I can take your statement."

"Ok, well come in."

"Thank you." Onodera stepped aside and went to the kitchen to make tea. As Onodera prepared the tea the officer noticed that he didn't hesitate for a second even thought this wasn't his house. "Are you here often?"

"Takano-san and I are always at each other's apartment because we're in the same editorial department. He's head editor so he has to look things over before we submit anything. You get used to it after a while."

"Understood. What department, if you don't mind me asking."

"Shoujo manga."

"Wait, what?" The officer looked at him in bewilderment as he all but chocked on his tea.

"Ya. I was originally in literature but the was a mix up when I switched companies and I got stuck in Shoujo manga. Takano-san though, . . . I have no idea how he got into that."

"The officer nodded in understanding. "Same here. I wanted to go into the K-9 unit but something happened with the paper work and I got placed in interrogation, interviews, and profiling."

"Small world," Onodera said as he sat down.

"No kidding. Well, let's get started."

* * *

The interview was short and the officer even let Onodera into his apartment to grab some clothes, the story board he had been working on, and his cell, which was dead.

"Thanks again for letting me into my apartment."

"No problem. I took account of everything you took so you should be fine. Plus, everything was from your room. We didn't even investigate that area of the apartment. So, I'll come by if I have any more questions and until then we should be all set."

"Ok, thanks. Have a good day."

"You, too." And with that, Onodera closed the door and headed back to the kitchen where he could still smell his breakfast. He ate quickly, did the dishes, and took a shower. The hot water released the tension he didn't even know he had. Just as he was getting dressed the house phone rang. Onodera didn't know what to do. It wasn't his apartment so he decided to let the caller leave a message. After the fourth ring, Takano's voice came over the recorder.

_"I'm not home so try my cell. If you already did, leave a message."_

_'That's blunt,'_ Onodera thought as he finished getting dressed.

"Onodera, I know you're there. Pick up!"

_'Speak of the devil,'_ Onodera as he walked over to the phone and picked up. "Hello."

"Why didn't you pick up?" Takano demanded.

"Because it's your apartment so it would've most likely been a call for you, so it wasn't my place to answer it."

"Pick up next time."

"Fine. So what's up?"

"I wanted to check up on you." Onodera sighed.

"I'm fine."

"Then why didn't you pick up your cell."

"It's dead."

"Charge it."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because my charger is in my apartment."

"Go get it."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because there's a "Do Not Cross" tape across my door and last time I checked my apartment was a crime scene because 'Someone' had to call the cops."

"I only did that for your well being."

"Well being my ass. I would've been fine and I could have fixed the door myself."

"Why can't you be thankful I helped?"

"Because I didn't need your help. I would've been fine."

"Fine, be that way. I'll see you after work."

"Taka-" 'beep, beep, beep' _'What? He hung up on me? What the hell!' _Onodera growled as he put the phone in the receiver. _'I could just go to a local hotel or something, but knowing him he'd have a good argument as to why to stay. I might as well then.' _Onodera went back to the living room, grabbing the story board he needed to finish, sat at the coffee table and got to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK! I CAN EXPLAIN! OK, so my computer crashed on Sunday and I didn't get it back until Thursday and the day before I got it back I got grounded! I will not tell details but I will admit that there was some kind of bird involved and my curiosity got the better of me and I've been babysitting for the past few days and I got my computer back yesterday (Saturday) but I was so busy with the kids (Elissa 2 years old and Joesph almost 6 months) that I haven't had the time or the stamina for that fact to write. So I'm really sorry guys but I promise I'm going to work my butt off to get all my dead lines caught up! So ENJOY!**

* * *

Onodera started to work around one and before he knew it, it was seven in the evening and Takano was walking through the door. Takano called out to him twice from the front door and was afraid something had happened to him. He ran into the apartment and went to the living room to see Onodera in total concentration. Takano smirked and decided to leave him alone to finish. Instead he went into the kitchen and made some instant ramen.

Onodera sighed with relief as he finished making a note on the last panel when he thought he smelled ramen. _"Is Takano-san home? Why didn't he say anything?'_ Onodera got up and headed to the kitchen to find Takano finish making the ramen.

"Takano-san, why didn't you tell me you were back?"Onodera asked as he walked into the kitchen and then stopped in his tracks when he realized that he sounded like a house wife. _'Crap.'_ Takano smirked but let it go._  
_

"You were in complete concentration that I didn't want to mess you up. Plus when I first got in about a half hour ago, I called out twice and you didn't respond." Onodera started to blush.

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't be sorry for doing your work and not half assing it" Onodera blinked in surprise. _'Is Takano-san trying to complement me? And encourage me?'_

"Unless you over did it that is."

_'Never mind.'_

"I made dinner. Sit and eat"

"Oh, uh, thanks." Onodera made his way over to the table and sat down.

"Who's manuscript is that?" Takano asked, handing Onodera a bowl of ramen and staring right at him making his blush deeper.

"Uh, Ikino-sensei's. I just need you to look over the new changes and then run them by sensei."

"Alright, I'll look it over after we eat. What took her so long, anyway? Her deadline was this morning and she usually has it in a day or two early."

"Her guinea pig died and she got all depressed, then her husband got her a bird and she's been fine ever since." Takano nodded and they continued to eat. Onodera didn't notice before but he suddenly realized how comfortable he was sitting with Takano. He didn't feel embarrassed like he usually did. Memories began to flood back to him as he remembered how it was with Takano when he was still 'Saga.' Saga would often invite him over and they'd play with the cat after they ate. Once the cat pounced on him and caused him to stumble, but Saga had caught him. When he looked up, Saga had an amused expression and told him to be more careful, then he leaned down and kissed him. They had been in their relationship for about 3 weeks, then.

Ever since Onodera had started working at Emerald and reunited with Takano, old memories he'd thought he had forgotten started to slowly come back. Like how Takano said he had kicked him before running out . . . he remembers now. Onodera had no idea that he had that kind of power in him. Now that he remember's most of what happened back then, he feels kind of bad for causing Takano so much trouble and grief from just disappearing back then. All he did was run away and acted like a cowered. Onodera honestly felt that if he could, he would turn back the clock and take everything back. If he were to tell Takano now though, he'd feel even more of a jerk because he knows that it would come way to late.

" . . . dera . . . Onodera. OI Onodera!" Takano was shouting at the top of his lungs, trying to get Onodera's attention

"Huh, what? Oh sorry. Were you saying something?" Onodera was finally jerked back to reality and reality, and realized that Takano had been talking to him.

"Yes, I was asking you about the manuscript, but when I looked, you were spaced out. What were you thinking about?" Takano went back to eating waiting for an answer.

"Well, uh, I was thinking about the, uh . . . trip to my parents next week." Onodera was relieved that he saw the calender behind Takano and remembered his trip to his parents for their 30th anniversary. Good thing it wasn't a lie otherwise Takano would see right through it. It was only half a lie. Yes he did have a trip, that was definitely not what he had been thinking about. Takano let it go, to his relief. "So, what was it you were asking about the manuscript? Onodera asked happy to chang the subject.

"I was asking of what you thought of it. The story in general."

"The story in general? Hmm . . . well, I'll admit that plot itself is a little dark but the story is well dine. She really nailed it with the personality of the character's . . . " Onodera continued and Takano listened intently. Takano remember's when they were still in high school they read a lot of the same books and Onodera had pretty much read the entire library, so sometimes they'd talk about what they liked best or least about a book they've read. One of the things Takano loved most about Onodera os that he didn't just agree with Takano on everything just to impress him or to look as if they had a lot in common. Onodera had his own opinions and never hesitated to say them. Takano hated it when people would just agree with everything he said. With Onodera it was always different. He was always 100% real, himself.

Takano never thought in a million years that he would see Onodera again. Before Onodera came into his life 10 years ago, Takano had thought that he had known what it felt like to be in love. After he met Onodera, though, he realized that all his previous relationships had been illusion's of love. Onodera had been his first real true love and he would make sure that he would never lose that, ever again.


End file.
